ulcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Guidelines for suffixing
Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop *Contents *Return to Home Page See also: Checklist for Order Requests The most important element of suffixing is that the OPAC, the inside and outside cover on the item all match. No suffix required The following categories are not suffixed: *Reference *Statistics *Bibliographies *Abstracts/Indexes *HSM Not For Loan *OFP's Not For Loan *any remaining Not For Loan Items NB. PBL (Problem Based Learning) NFL do take a suffix. Author/editor *Use first 3 letters of surname, e.g. Red roses for Jenny edited by Sean Dorman = DOR *Very occasionally the authorised form of a persons name is given in direct order rather than using the normal inverted form, e.g. McDowell, Frank. In such cases use the name the person is usually known by to form the suffix and check the catalogue to see what has been done previously for that author. **Thomas,Aquinas, Saint,1225?-1274. Commonly known as 'Aquinas' so use AQU **John,the Baptist, Saint. Commonly known as 'John' so use JOH **John II Comnenus,Emperor of the East, 1088-1143. Belonged to the Comnenus dynasty so use COM. *If no personal author/editor use first 3 letters of title, e.g. Regulatory reform in Mexico’s gas sector = REG Corporate author *Use first 3 letters of title, e.g. Wood engineering handbook by Forest Products Laboratory = WOO Conferences *Use first 3 letters of conference name, e.g. Proceedings of the 2003 International Conference on Parallel Processing = PAR *However for a conference with an editor use the first 3 letters of the editor’s surname, e.g. Proceedings of the metalization of compound semiconductors edited by H. H. Lee = LEE Architecture *A class number ending in 092 indicates that the work is about a single architect. In such cases create the suffix from the first three letters of the architects name not the authors name. *0922 indicates that a work is about a group of architects rather than a single architect. Again do not form the suffix from the authors name. **If the work is about a group of architects with a recognized name, e.g. the name of their firm, use the first three letters of the firm. This name can be found in the 610 field. **If the work is about a group of architects who do not form a recognized named group, use the first three letters from the surname of the architect mentioned first. For example, a book called 'Irish Architects' looking at Francis Johnston, George Ashlin, Michael Scott and Edward Lovett Pearce would have the suffix JOH. Biographies (Biography, autobiography, description and critical appraisal of work, diaries, reminiscences, correspondence of persons etc) *Use first 3 letters of subject (whom the book is about) when a class number ends in 092, e.g. The correspondence of Edmund Burke / R. B. McDowell 941.073092 = BUR. Do not add a slash after the prefix followed by the first letter of the editors name. This is only to be used for literary criticism of an individual author. Literary criticism of an individual author (applies only in classification 800s) *Use first 3 letters of subject (whom the book is about) /first letter of author e.g. Conversations with James Joyce by Arthur Power = 823.912 JOY/P Shakespeare *Plays by Shakespeare (including criticism of plays) are treated differently to other authors in literature. *Shakespeare's plays have a class number of their own - 822.33 and therefore we do not need to use the suffix SHA to keep his works together. *Works about Shakespeare should have the first 3 letters of the author or editor's name as a suffix e.g. Shakespeare and the traditions of comedy by Leo Salingar = 822.33 SAL *Single plays by Shakespeare have the first 3 letters of the name of the play as a suffix, e.g. Romeo & Juliet = ROM *Criticism of a play has the first 3 letters of play/author’s surname e.g.822.33 ROM/K *Collections of plays should have the first 3 letters of the title as suffix e.g. Complete works = COM *Shakespeare's sonnets go to 821.3 SHA. Works about both plays and sonnets are treated as 822.33 Translations and original authors *Use first 3 letters of original author, e.g. Lippincott’s research survival guide by Ann Marttinen Doordan = LIP Names with prefixes (eg. Von, Van, de Valera, du Maurier) *Use first 3 letters of author, as they appear in the 100/700 fields in a record Irish names on any material i.e. the name is written using the Irish spelling. *Drop the O, Ni, Mac, e.g. An Droichead go dti an duibheagan by Padraig O Snodaigh = 941.7082 SNO Introduction to chemistry by Nuala Nic Bheineid = BHE Single films *Arrange (as instructed by Dewey) by title of film, e.g. One flew over the Cuckoo’s Nest = 791.4372 ONE Music Multimedia *Control numbers for music multimedia (CDs, DVDs etc.) differ from those of books. The control number always begins with R and incorporates both letters & numbers e.g. RGLCD001. *When classifying music multimedia drop the R and put a space between the letters and numbers e.g. Music Multimedia GLCD 001 See also classification and shelving of multimedia items TRC *Use LEA or JUN for broad works on curricula, Leaving or Junior Certificate exams and syllabi *Broad works on curricula, e.g. Review of the Leaving Certificate curriculum = 373.19 LEA *Exam papers go with their subject, e.g. Leaving Certificate German papers = 430.076 LEA *Syllabi/curricula go with their subject,e.g. Junior Certificate German syllabus = 430.0712 JUN Cookery Books *All cookery books have the sequence Popular Reading and the suffix COO. They do not require a class number, e.g. Neven cooks = Popular Reading COO Computer language *Arrange by name of program or operating system etc. only when instructed by Dewey, e.g. Java and object orientation by John Hunt = 005.133 JAV *However, Object-oriented systems analysis using UML by Simon Bennett = 003 BEN PBL (Problem Based Learning) NFL These are suffixed as normal. Series needing to be shelved together *If two or more books belong together e.g. accompany a video, part of the same course, rather than separating them under author suffixes, use series title, e.g. KON Kontakt Deutsch, Kursbuch, Beiheft etc. Diacritic on names *When writing out a suffix, leave out any diacritics, e.g. Müller > MUL NOT MÜL CDB 10:35, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Suffixing examples Patty’s industrial hygiene and toxicology edited by George D. Clayton *613.62 *PAT The fitness book by The American College of Sports Medicine *613.71 *FIT Irish politics: jobs for the boys by National Women’s Council of Ireland *320.082 *IRI JavaScript application cookbook by Jerry Bradenbaugh Dewey to be consulted before suffixing. *005.2762 *JAV English language project work by Christine Macdonald *428 *MAC Me jewel me darlin’ Dublin by Eamonn Mac Thomais *941.835 *THO Reviewed: 9/6/10 JOD,JCB From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.